The Danger Days
by FandomStudios
Summary: Danger Days AU with the fabulous Killjoys. Join Brick, Boomer, Butch, Blaise, and Mitch as they live their plain and boring everyday lives in Battery City. That is, until hope appears.
1. Chapter 1

' _Stupid school...stupid clothes...stupid house...stupid rules…_ '

"Mr. Mitchelson you and the Jojo brothers were late to school "

' _Stupid school faculty…_ '

"We are very sorry, it will not happen again"

' _Stupid city monitors…_ '

"I trust that it will not happen again. Now you five get to class. Oh, and don't forge-"

' _Stupid pills…_ '

He was cut off as the five boys left the room and went on to class. Who were these five? Brick, Boomer, Butch and Blaise Jojo, along with Mitch Mitchelson. They seemed to stand out from everyone else. No one knew why. No one, but the boys themselves. The reason was everywhere. The streets, the school, public transportation, even their own homes. As the boys sat down in class, the teacher pulled up the daily Mousekat episode. Today's was the weekly reminder of the stupid stupid pills. Better Living Industries claimed to have a pill for every thought and every insecurity that every citizen in Battery City had. They also suck the emotions out of everyone, and everyone had to take them. The boys easily dodged this by taking out one pill a day, hiding it in their mouths, and flushing them down the toilets. How no ever suspected them, they did not know. They did, however, know that there are camera's almost everywhere in the city. It was pretty obvious that they were there, BLI didn't try to hide them. The hard part of it all was trying to find a place without camera's. Even if you could find those places, you would need to have avoided the BLI director's daughter, Princess. Where the cameras could not see, she was there. And if you didn't listen to daddy's girl, you were sent to daddy. Daddy doesn't show mercy to anyone who wasn't Princess. The five boys sighed as they turned down their hallway and towards their first class.

The day went by slower than usual. It was the same boring routine as any other day was. The only difference in every day is the lesson plan, the meals, the daily episodes and the makeup on Princess. The boys poked at their food and sighed. They were sick of the same old routine. They wanted action, adventure, and danger. Except Boomer, he was the only one man enough to admit that he prefered to love and have that person love him back. "Eh," he thought, "Adventure would be fun too, I guess."

It was on their way home when they saw it. Posters, billboards, magazines, newspapers and even on the news. Four people wanted, dead or alive. The fifth person was stated to be alive at all costs. These people were different, they were colorful. Not only that, but their names were also… different.

"Slick Sakura…?" Brick said out loud.

"Aqua Blue?" Boomer said.

"Venomous Vine?" Butch whispered, feeling a shiver reading it.

"Silver Bullet...nice name" Blaise said.

"But who is the fifth person…?" Mitch asked, causing the other four to just shrug. Wondering on who these people were. They backed away and headed home. As they turned down their street, they noticed a giant billboard. It had the picture of the previous five people. Below the pictures, it read.

 _WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE_

 _THE FABULOUS KILLJOYS_

"Killjoys...huh" Brick simply stated. "Nice ring to it" Butch claimed, causing Mitch and Blaise to nod in agreement. "I wonder...how is it being free…?" Boomer whispered, a plan forming in his head. A stupid, dangerous and deadly plan that just might work.


	2. Chapter 2

"-are you even listening to me?! You could have been killed Venom!"

"Sheesh, ya gotta chill Sakura, I'm not 5"

" Oh please stop fighting, tell them Silver"

"Huh? Oh um, yeah yeah, listen to Aqua"

Four girls were sitting at a booth in an abandoned diner. They each ate their canned meals and argued about recent events. Very recent events. The leader, Slick Sakura, spoke up.

"That was too close girls, they got our pictures for crying out loud!" Sakura exclaimed, gripping her spoon. Venomous Vine just rolled her eyes and groaned. Silver Bullet just crossed her arms as Aqua Blue teared up. She didn't like to be yelled at, especially since the entire conversation could have been prevented if they had been way more careful. "They got our pictures, so what? At least we still had our masks on." Venomous Vine stated, devouring the food on her spoon. Aqua Blue and Silver Bullet shrunk into their seats as Slick Sakura instantly stopped eating and looked Venomous straight in the eye, who just slouched in her seat and gave Sakura a smug look.

"So what? So WHAT?!" Slick Sakura sternly said, starting to raise her voice. "Venom, you just put us all in danger! All you say is so whAT?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO BE RESPONSIBLE?!"

"Of course I do"

"You sure don't act like it!"

"You gotta loosen up! It was an honest mistake"

"You just shrug everything of-"

"Maybe I just wanna live a little"

"Don't interrupt-"

"Don't bug me"

"Venomous Vin-"

"That's my name"

"Venomou-"

"Do you not know when to shut up?"

"Veno-"

"I mean c'mon, you-"

"BUTTERCUP"

Everyone was dead silent. No one called them by their real names. It pained the girls to be called by their real names. Aqua Blue was in tears. Silver Bullet gulped and gripped the edge of her shirt. Slick Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what she had done. Venomous Vine looked her dead in the eye and quietly spoke. "Buttercup died a long time ago, I'm Venomous Vine. _Don't_ forget it."

With that, all four girls sat there, avoiding all eye contact with each other. Slick Sakura looked out the window as she silently cursed herself. Aqua Blue was twirling her pigtails as she wiped her tears away. Silver Bullet poked at her food inside of her can. Venomous Vine sat back with her arms crossed and glared at the table. No one dared to move.

"I leave you girls alone for ten minutes and you four scream up a storm."

All four girls looked in the direction of the voice to see their friend, Missile Bird, standing at the entrance to the room with her arms crossed. She was an old friend that had grown up with the girls. Pushing herself off of the doorframe, Missile spoke once again. "We have supplies to pick up. Usual place." With a nod, all five girls got into the vehicle and were on their way.


End file.
